Ami Mazune
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: まず (mazu-' ''first) 音 (ne- sound'). Combined, it will be Mazune, which means ''first sound to signify the fact that she is the creator's first UTAUloid. アミ (''Ami-'' a play on the creator's first name) |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAUloid '(she was originally made to be the creator's UTAU avatar, but eventually evolved into an UTAUloid) MODEL: '''A21 '(A- 'the first syllable of her name. The number '''21 '''is an important date for the creator, and also her lucky number) |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Female''' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'G3-C5 '(can sing at a higher range safely) | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS |Erika (friend and senior) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'16' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Undetermined' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE |'Yet to be created' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'108 lbs (49 kg)' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Purple cellphone' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'Ami-tan ' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'5'3" (160 cm)' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'Ami-tan' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST |[http://ami-tanluvschocos.deviantart.com/art/Mazune-Ami-Final-Concept-Art-459395963 DEVIANTART] |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'May 10, 2014 (date when the first idea for her creation came up)' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES |'Spicy/salty foods, chocolates, and the dark' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST |'SOUNDCLOUD, YOUTUBE, NicoNicoDouga ' |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'November 16, 2014' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'Getting scolded, falling ill, perverts' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |Kocchi Muite Baby! (CV release), Macaron (VCV release) |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: A cheerful girl with a mild tendency to act tsundere. An extreme perfectionist, she absolutely hates her body's poor health condition. Falls ill at least twice in a week. She became an otaku as a result of reading too many mangas while she was on her bed rests. She also has a crush on a manga character, though she is too shy to say who he is. Her hobbies include writing fanfictions about the official Vocaloids, reading shounen mangas, and listening to music (her favorite genre is rock). |} Supplemental Information Skin color: Pale Hair color/length: Black, waist-length '''Headgear: '''White-and-purple newsboy cap '''Eye color: '''Dark brown '''Earphones: '''Purple earphones, usually connected to her cellphone '''Attire: '''Sleeveless white sailor fuku with white-striped purple collar tied with a ribbon in front, purple pleated skirt with a white stripe, long purple gloves with white accent, and purple lace-up boots with heels. '''B-W-H: '''34C, 24, 35 '''Nationality: '''Malaysian-Japanese '''Extra: '''Because of her falling ill very often, her voice was affected by it and ended up sounding a little nasal. This fact made her very annoyed and she wants to get rid of it in her future banks. Concept arts Ami.png|Ami's voicebank image Mazune Ami.png|Her first full concept art by Dilleniia|link=dilleniia.deviantart.com 43fbf555a8dd6185e7193c8920cb5ba9-d7s20s4.png|Her official concept art, done by Kuichuu|link=kuichuu.deviantart.com Voice Configuration CV *ACT1 CV- Download here VCV * VCV CORE- Download here Progress report Works are under way to record an updated CV voicebank, and a multipitch VCV or KIRE append voicebank is being considered. Terms of use 1. Do not claim her voicebank as your own eg. by pitching her voicebank or re-distributing her as your own UTAU. 2. Credit Ami-tan/bokunoai as the owner. 3. Do not use her for political or religious purposes, though you may use her to sing hymns. 4. Apart from the above-mentioned purposes, you can use her to sing anything (even 18+ things, but nothing too extreme) 5. Do not use her character in any other medias or roleplays without permission from the owner. Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Sarawakian UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Banks Category:Profile pages needing cleanup